Ichigo's Resolve
by saikouXP
Summary: Rukia wants to tell Ichigo her feelings but he becomes Captain of the 5th Division for defeating Aizen. There's also the matter of Ichigo's second-in-command Momo Hinamori, who he decides to protect out of obligation. Will Rukia ever get her chance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Winter War

**Author's Notes:**

**My first bleach fanfic! My first episode of Bleach was on YTV and since then I've been following the manga and anime ever since. I haven't written something as long as this before so please tell me if it is not working out (I'll leave that to your interpretation xD). I'm also a new noob writer so feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the manga artist Tite Kubo.

* * *

Six months later, the winter war was finally coming to an end in Karakura Town.

Ichigo and Aizen were locked in a stalemate. Both were at their limits and breathing heavily as they stared at each other with their swords held in front. Aizen was roughed up and covered with many cuts. His brown hair was messy, and his white Arrancar uniform was stained with blood from his shoulders, chest, legs, and neck. Ichigo's injuries were a lot worse. His shihakusho was torn from the waist above, revealing deep cuts on his body. Blood was reeling down from his head and his wounds were starting to open up. He was dripping blood. The only thing that stood out was his orange hair that signified the hope the Shinigami had in winning the battle. His Hollow mask was on and he was staring intently at Aizen with fierce determination in his golden eyes. Their bodies were fatigued and cut to a point where they were beyond functioning. Their reiatsu blanketed the battlefield with overwhelming force, neither about to give up.

Below on the ground of Karakura Town, the remaining Shinigami eyed the battle with serious looks on their faces. They had never seen such an epic battle and even the Captains were amazed at how Ichigo was fighting despite his injuries and also holding his own against Aizen. Right now, the only Shinigami able to fight on par with Aizen was Ichigo, and everyone knew that.

One Shinigami in particular was looking at Ichigo, sick with worry in her heart. Rukia. Rukia had a strong urge to get up there and fight alongside Ichigo, but knew she would only get in the way. She found out she had feelings for him ever since he rescued her, but she had always pretended they weren't there. Somehow, those feelings were coming loose as she saw him fight against Aizen. His bankai form was alluring to her. She could see the way his slim, lean body with a black shihakusho was able to move so gracefully on the battlefield as he fought with gracefulness, while Aizen fought with violence. In her eyes, it was his fighting spirit and personality that Rukia grew to respect and admire.

Aizen was finally the first to speak.

"To think you have pushed me this far, Kurosaki Ichigo, is incredible," said Aizen, with slight discomfort in his voice.

"What are you trying to say…" Ichigo replied with a frustrated look. Despite his attacks, he had only inflicted little damage on Aizen, who was in much better shape.

Aizen only smirked.

"I won't let you win Aizen," said Ichigo with hatred in his voice, before giving a cough with blood spilling from his mouth while still panting to regain his breath. He wiped it away with his bare arm.

At that moment, every Shinigami felt their heart drop like a stone. They could see that Ichigo was starting to succumb to his injuries. Many were impressed by his strength yet very worried at the same time. Everyone wanted to help him, but they were still recovering from Aizen's attack. It took Ichigo a lot of strength not to give away how much pain he felt, but at that last word he couldn't supress it anymore. Ichigo then noticed the smirk on Aizen's face.

Below on the ground, only one particular Shinigami could understand the pain Ichigo was currently in. _That damned Ichigo, still fighting in his wounds, he doesn't care how hurt he is…fighting to protect us, _Rukia thought to herself. After all, she had been with him a lot during his early days as a Shinigami and so she understood his character. _Ichigo_! Her heart was deep with worry, she didn't want to lose him. She wanted to be with him and spend time with him. Both of her hands tightened at the thought of losing Ichigo.

"How honourable, Kurosaki Ichigo. Let me show you the difference in power between you and me," said Aizen sternly and then raising his reiatsu.

_Damn it! Did he figure out I'm almost at my limit?_ Ichigo knew he had to end this quick. He was in critical condition, and it took him a lot of effort just to stay in the air. He figured Aizen's far greater experience in combat was what allowed him to shoulder the pain without much effort.

"Damn it!" cursed Ichigo, as he realized Aizen planned to go all out with his next attack.

Ichigo started to gather his reiatsu for his final attack too, and felt his blade become more powerful as he poured his remaining reiatsu into it.

_The time is near Ichigo, I will lend you my strength as well_. Ichigo immediately knew that was Zangetsu reaching out to him. _Thanks Zangetsu, I know you're always with me _he thought_._ It reminded him of his fight with Byakuya and Kenpachi, the way Zangetsu came out and lent him power, but he quickly brushed away those thoughts. His focus was on defeating Aizen right now. Ichigo quickly evaluated the situation and knew it was time to strike Aizen with his final attack.

Just then, he realized that something was not right. _What the hell, I'm almost done raising my reiatsu and yet he's still going! If he finishes raising his reiatsu, I'll be really finished for sure._

Ichigo saw he had no choice and used Shunpo to quickly advance on Aizen.

"Bakkudo 61: Rikujōkōrō"

Six beams of yellow light slammed into Ichigo's waist simultaneously from six different directions. Ichigo felt the wind get knocked out of him and his strength leave him, and coughed up more blood. He tried force his way out of the kido spell but was powerless as the light only cut into him deeper and there was more pain. Blood was flowing from his waist now.

"WHAT THE HELL AIZEN!" yelled Ichigo. His eyes showed pure panic.

All eyes were on Ichigo now, the Shinigami were shocked. _Ichigo, no! _thought Rukia, as she knew Ichigo was helpless now. She reached her hand over her zanpakuto when someone caught her hand. Urahara!

"You know better than to interfere, Rukia," said Urahara. Rukia let out a sigh and let go of her sword, turning her attention back to Ichigo.

Aizen watched Ichigo with a blank expression on his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I simply tricked you into using your reiatsu, that was all. You really shouldn't be talking if you're going to let your opponent know how weak you are," said Aizen, before coughing up blood himself.

At that, Aizen immediately bellowed, "Don't think you have me beat, you are too late to do anything now!" He raised his right hand and pointed his towards the sky. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! HADO #90: KUROHITSUGI! "

At that moment, everyone saw a black box engulf Ichigo and twenty black swords appeared for a second before stabbing into the box from multiple directions.

A sharp cry was heard as Ichigo winced in pain. He had been stabbed from head to toe by swords that were manifested from kido._ What…is…this… How? _he wondered.

A few seconds later, the box disappeared and he realized he could no longer sustain himself. He tried summoning more reiatsu, but couldn't help as finally darkness clouded his vision and he fell unconscious from the sky.

Everyone felt Ichigo's reiatsu disappear like it was never there before.

Rukia felt her heart tear out and immediately fell to her knees, her eyes in shock. Ichigo was defeated and dead right before her very eyes. She was powerless to help. Looking up, she was tried yelling at Ichigo but no words came out as she was too shocked to say anything. Tears were streaming down her eyes. She wasn't even able to confess to Ichigo about her feelings. It was too late. A few seconds later, she lost consciousness and was handled by her Captain. Ukitake understood the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia and therefore what was happening.

Below him, everyone stood in awe as Ichigo's limp body fell down the sky. They could not detect any reiatsu from it and they knew what that meant. It had happened so quick. No one had expected Aizen to use a binding spell, and then unleash a full incantation Kurohitsugi on an immobile target.

Captain-Commander Yammamoto thought, now all hope is lost.

"Insolent filth," spat out Aizen before turning his gaze onto the unconscious Ichigo lying below. He was going to finish the battle that had lasted six months.

Turning to the captains arrogantly, "Do you see? This futile battle is at an-"

Just then, a huge shriek cried out from below that made Aizen look down at Ichigo. _Kurosaki, could that be? Impossible!_

"What are you?" asked Aizen cautiously. He quickly used shunpo to get some distance from the Hollow.

The Hollow only roared back in response, emitting a huge wave of reiatsu. The wounds were healing up and bones were being remade on the fly.

Instant Regeneration!

The captains were amazed at this new level of reiatsu that they never sensed before and could not comprehend what was happening. Even Aizen was a bit taken back that the hollow had more reiatsu than him.

"I guess you're not the talkative type. No matter, I will slay you and Kurosaki-san as well". But before Aizen could say another word, the hollow reached out his hand and his zanpakuto flew in his hands, which he gripped perfectly.

_What? Instant Recall!_ And with a huge slash to his right, the Hollow took down sixteen buildings down the street, _on each side_. _Such strength_, marvelled Aizen. That was when the Hollow disappeared.

Aizen's eyes widened. He had never encountered an enemy that was faster than his sensing capabilities. Then he felt the Hollow's reiatsu right behind him. He slipped through his senses! Not even Sonido was that fast. But how did it move like that? No, the question was how did it become so powerful? Shock grew upon Aizen's face as he realized he wouldn't dodge it in time. Aizen used Shunpo to retreat and to simultaneously brought his blade to block, but the Hollow's blade cut through his blade instantly, and sliced him clean across the chest. In a few seconds, the two halves of Aizen's body fell from the sky and crashed into the ground below.

Sensing Aizen's death, the captains then hurried over to where the Hollow was. They may not have had the strength to fight, but they could still use shunpo. Once they saw the Hollow, they held back, unsure of what to do. Almost all were amazed by its power and glad it had defeated Aizen, one was staring with a huge grin on his eyes, that was Captain Kurotsuchi, and another was disgusted, that was Captain Soi Fon. Not before long, they were joined by the Vaizards, including Urahara, Yoruichi, and Isshin. They all stared at the Hollow, unsure of what it would do next. But the Hollow was just standing still facing them, as if it were unsure of what to do now that Aizen was defeated.

Isshin had a look of shock on his face. That said a lot. He was usually carefree and enjoyed pissing off Ichigo. But this time, seeing his son as a transformed Hollow, he didn't know what to say.

Yoruichi was staring at the Hollow. Come on Ichigo, come out or we might actually have to kill you. Secretly, she missed toying with him by transforming right in front of him and saying embarrassing things to him.

Urahara's face was serious this time as he analyzed the Hollow in front of his eyes. A million theories came to his mind, but didn't know what was happening either. What he did know, was that at this moment, Ichigo was an Arrancar. He had Hollow abilities, reiatsu type, and held a black zanpakuto in his hand.

"No one move!" ordered Captain-Commander Yammamoto.

But that wasn't necessary. Everyone could see that the Hollow was starting to transform back into Ichigo. The white mask was chipping more and more by the second, his white pale body was regaining human skin tone and his long orange hair was shortening. In a matter of moments, the mask broke off and Ichigo fell to the ground. His Shinigami reiatsu was back, but it was small.

Within moments, Captain Unohana was applying her medical Kido. What a valorous boy, she thought. She admired him for his bravery to fight even when his bones were fractured, muscle was torn, and his body had the deepest cuts she had ever treated in her history in the Gotei 13.

The Captain Commander ordered the remaining Shinigami to go on a Shinigami Search and Rescue mission in the battlefield. In a moment the town was a flurry of activity, leaving behind the Captain Commander and the other Captains in the forward base of operations in Karakura Town.

Assessing the damage caused by the Shinigami-Arrancar battle, Captain Commander Yammamoto could only sigh at the cost that the Shinigami had paid in defeating Aizen. 50 seated officers and 200 unseated officers lost their lives. There would have to be a lot of recruiting to fill in the vacant positions in Soul Society's army. Also, with Aizen finally defeated, 5th division's new Captain could finally be chosen.

"Captain Unohana", said Yamamoto as he surveyed the situation with his old, experienced eyes.

"Yes, Captain Commander?"

"When Ichigo is back in stable condition, take him back to Soul Society and let him rest in the 4th division's barracks."

"Yes, Captain Commander".

Captain Unohana, being smart and experienced herself could tell what his intentions were. It would be a good change, she thought.


	2. Return to Soul Society

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews Quick-n-Popular, blacksoul92, and corey. We'll I finally got the second chapter finished! I hope you guys like it! If you didn't like it :( please leave a comment or pm me because I want to make the story enjoyable for you. I'm still a new writer so I need help to improve my writing skills, gahh! If you liked it, I would like to know! Sorry for the rambling, I'll let you read now hehe.

**Chapter 2: Return to Soul Society**

**INSIDE 4****th Division Barracks**

Ichigo saw Aizen again. He desperately clawed with his hollow claws but he couldn't reach Aizen. AIZEN! That bastard who had tricked him. Then later he felt a sword being thrust through his chest. It was over, Aizen had won. Damn it Aizen!

Ichigo woke up startled, and rose in bed only to realize a pair of arms was wrapped around his neck, and a warm body leaning on his back. He turned around with a startled look, and saw that it was Captain Unohana behind him who rested her chin on his shoulders. His vision was blurred but he could still make out her features due to the close distance. She had neat, black hair that went past her shoulders, blue eyes, and a worried look. Knowing that he was not in danger, he relaxed a bit, and turned his head back, allowing himself to lean back on her.

"There, there Ichigo, no need to worry, you are safe here."

She had to admit having Ichigo right in front of her was somewhat alluring. She could finally see for herself what made many of the Shinigami heap praises on him in their battle reports whenever he was involved, and in some ways it captivated her as well. This was a young man who had put himself in many dire and dangerous situations for Soul Society, she could tell that much from the many cuts and scars on his body when she healed him. In his relaxed state right now, she could definitely see what the other Shinigami meant when they said he radiated confidence in the battlefield. His appearance was certainly another thing too, and to be so close to him. To think that she might be attracted to him surprised her. _Though it has been too long_, she thought to herself.

Unohana started using her hands to caress his broad shoulders, eventually making her way down his slender arms and bruised back. It was supposed to relax Ichigo, but deep down inside, she knew that she didn't do it entirely for his benefit. Part of her wanted to be closer with him. Unohana smiled.

"Where…am I?" Ichigo could make out that he was in a wooden room but that could have been anywhere. He looked around and noticed the sunlight shining through the windows. He was in a large room with wooden walls and hardwood floor. The only furniture was his bed and a few chair propped to the right side of the bed. It was obvious that someone had been sitting in those chairs as they were facing his bed and had been slanted towards the bedside where his head was when he was sleeping.

"You are in Soul Society, in 4th squad barracks. You were placed here after your fight with Aizen." Her words were smooth to the touch as she continued to caress his back. He relaxed more to the touch and closed his eyes, allowing her to continue. That was until he realized what she had said.

Upon hearing Aizen's name being mentioned, he instinctively tried reaching for his Zanpakuto, only to realize he didn't have it on him.

"AIZEN! Where is that bastard, I want to kill him RIGHT NOW!" He was totally out of control. His voice was panicked and his body stiffened immensely. Ichigo was frenzied at the moment and wasn't himself. He was about to get out of the bed, when a strong pair of hands kept him down.

She knew she couldn't let him out in the state that he was in right now. So she tried comforting him more. She pushed him down so that his back faced her, and forcefully held him there with both hands as he struggled. This time, she focused some of her reiatsu on her hand, causing them to glow green, and pushed it into his body.

Ichigo immediately calmed down and returned to his senses.

_What is this strange feeling_, she thought. It took her a moment to realize that she viewed him as more than just a patient. She caught a whiff of his scent as his body absorbed her reiatsu and found it somewhat enticing. Seeing how they were in a room by themselves, she wanted to act on him as she wanted. But the other part of her said she would have to keep her composure and wait. She needed Ichigo to rest up and get back to full health before making her approach on him.

No sooner than that did the door burst open.

"Captain Unohana! I…"

Unohana stopped what she was doing, and got up.

"Yes, what is it Kotetsu?" she asked in that serene voice of hers, as if everything that happened was perfectly normal.

"Kurosaki-san's friends are here to visit him, should I permit them to enter?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-san is feeling…much better now." A small smile escaped her lips.

"Yes, Captain."

The two left the room, with Kotetsu following behind Captain Unohana.

A stunned Ichigo was left in the room by himself. There wasn't anything wrong with him, not at first glance actually. His muscles were relieved by Unohana to a point where they were soft instead of hard. But at that last moment, right before the door opened… He felt Unohana plant a soft kiss on his lips! It instantly calmed him down and the stress he was experiencing was gone. Why did she do that? He was stunned, but nevertheless he was himself again.

Then the door burst open!

"ICHIGOOOOOO." Ganju!

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji!

"Ichigo." Chad!

"Kurosaki-san..." Orihime!

"Ichigo." Ishida!

"Ichigo you stupid thickhead, what did you think you were doing!" yelled Rukia.

The last one caught him off guard, causing a confused look to spread across his face.

"Ehhhhh…" was all Ichigo could do to reply.

Everyone except Rukia burst out laughing when they saw the look on Ichigo's face. He was completely clueless towards the question!

Rukia decided to let him off the hook this time and took a step towards Ichigo. In a flash, the anger in her eyes was replaced with a worried look.

"You had us so worried you know, Ichigo?" Her eyes were starting to get watery and she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah I know. I was trying to fight Aizen one on one, but I lost in the end." He looked down and then continued, "But I'm here now and Aizen's dead." He gave a smile to Rukia to calm her down, but was shocked when Rukia suddenly gave him a soft hug. Ichigo could only look on the beautiful, albeit short, figure that hugged him before returning the hug. It wasn't like he only viewed Rukia as a friend, he did have some feeling towards her.

This brought smiles to the faces of Ganju, Chad, and surprisingly Renji, who had gotten over the fact the Rukia had more feelings toward Ichigo than him. Ishida, on the other hand, kept his straight face. He knew that Orihime also had feelings towards Ichigo and wouldn't take the scene before her eyes too kindly. He was also the only one who caught Orihime stiffen a bit when Ichigo and Rukia hugged.

Orihime was filled with hurt and jealousy. She had always cared for Ichigo back in Karakura Town and when they invaded Soul Society to rescue Rukia. However, no matter how hard she tried, Ichigo never viewed her as more than just sister. Putting on a happy face, she contained her emotions the best she could by throwing them to the back of her mind. She couldn't let anyone, especially Ichigo, see her like this.

Minutes later, Rukia and Orihime were sitting on Ichigo's hospital bed while the guys sat on the floor. They were trying to catch up since they barely spoke during the six month war.

"Heh..Ichigo, you had us all worried for nothing," said Renji.

"Of course I'm fine. Did you actually think something would happen to me?" His arrogant attitude was coming out again as his friends reminded him of the old times spent in Karakura Town.

Renji smirked at that reply. Now that was the Ichigo he was used to.

"Ichigo, I'm just glad you're fine. We did you see fight against Aizen when he made his final attack" said Chad.

"Well, it looks like you'll be going to school again soon," said Ishida, pushing up his glasses as he spoke.

"Hey Ichigo, do you want to come over to the Shiba house and spar with me?" asked Ganju. He pumped his arms up trying to show how much larger his muscles had got. They hadn't.

Orihime was the last to speak up.

"I'm happy that you're all right, Kurosaki-san." A small smile was on her face as she said this. But deep down, it hurt because she couldn't tell Ichigo how she really felt right now. This wasn't the time, not in front of everyone, she thought.

Ichigo was glad. He was able to protect his friends from Aizen. Sure, they had sustained their own injuries in the fight, but they had healed completely.

Their conversation continued near the end of the night. Ichigo had been in the hospital for weeks and a lot had happened. Everyone could breathe a sigh of relief now that the threat of Aizen was gone. Everyone looked forward to peaceful times ahead both in Soul Society and Karakura Town.

A knock came on the door, and it opened to reveal Vice-Captain Kotetsu. "Captain-Commander Yamamoto has ordered you to appear in 1st squad's building later today in the evening. That is all," she said and then quickly leaving and closing the door behind her.

"What do you think Yama-jii wants now?" Ichigo normally wouldn't care when someone summoned him. But his interest piqued when it was on orders from the Captain-Commander.

"No one ever knows what he's thinking. But it sure must be important if he requested you to meet him," stated Renji.

The friends quickly delved back into their conversation until night was rounding. They decided to leave early and give Ichigo time to rest. They said their goodbyes and once again Ichigo was left alone in the room. A dozen thoughts passed his mind as to what the Captain-Commander wanted him for. But he couldn't firmly guess what. Well, he thought to himself, time to get up and meet him at 1st squad's building.

**INSIDE 1****st Division Main Building**

"Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Whaddup Yama-jii?"

"Do not speak to me like that, show some respect!" ordered Yamamoto.

"Forgive me, Soutaicho"

That is better, thought Yamamoto. But he still has a long way to go to showing others his respect. It is true that Ichigo hardly shows respect, and that is what people like and remember him for, his casual attitude. But to do this to me as well, who does he think he is? But he wasn't all that angry. He knew that Ichigo only called others informally or by nicknames when he regarded them as friends.

"Do you know why I have called you here?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Very well, I shall tell you why I have requested your presence. 5th squad is in dire need of a captain, ever since Aizen's betrayal…" Yamamoto was cut off by Ichigo before he could finish.

"I'll take the request" firmly stated Ichigo. There was a little anger in his voice, no mistake about it which Yamamoto caught.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting Ichigo to accept without any resistance. Also, what was this anger Ichigo had in him?

"You seem too willing to accept the responsibility of leading the 5th squad, can I ask why?"

"I saw what Aizen did, he betrayed his lieutenant and his entire squad when he betrayed Soul Society. He also inflicted a lot of damage on us in the Winter War. I want to correct his mistakes and make things right again. I want to bring the 5th squad to be an honourable, powerful, and respected squad. Right now, because of Aizen, they've lost the respect of the other squads and their combat capabilities are subpar. I want to right every wrong that Aizen did."

Ichigo hoped he gave a good response. He really wanted the position of Captain of 5th squad.

Yamamoto was impressed by his answer. He has a strong will he thought, noticing the anger behind those words. So he has a purpose already, and wants to fulfill it. He is the ideal Captain for 5th squad, he concluded. But there was one more question that he knew he had to ask.

"And what of Momo Hinamori?"

"I know of her previous relationship with Aizen and am prepared to deal with that. I'll even let her stay on as lieutenant," said Ichigo with much determination. He believed he could change Hinamori for the better. Even though he never talked to Hinamori much, he thought of her as a friend. And so, he was willing to do anything to bring her back to normal. It wouldn't be an easy task, but he never backed down from anything. Not now, not ever.

"Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo. You will prepare for the Captain's induction ceremony tomorrow morning. You will have to gain the approval of 10 Captains and fight on 2 Captains. Do you accept?"

"Yes," replied Ichigo.

After the meeting with Captain-Commander, Ichigo returned to his room in 4th squad. A lot was on his mind because he was planning to change 5th squad a lot. He planned on training each and every one of them so that their power would be greater than even the 11th squad. Hell, he wanted to Aizen to pay for what he did. He planned to make every member of 5th squad have Captain level reiatsu when he was done with them.

Ichigo decided to return back to the 4th squad's barracks where he was currently staying. A good night sleep would do well to help him tomorrow, he thought.


	3. 5th Division's New Captain

Author's note: Okay don't kill me for not updating! Next chapter will be up sooner than you think. :D

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo woke up and found himself back in his private room in the 4th division barracks. Normally, he would have continued to sleep until someone kicked him in his face to wake him up. But remembering the position of captain that he would soon be fighting for, determination once again filled his eyes. With that determination, came frustration as well. He remembered that he would be taking Aizen's place as the Captain of 5th division. Thoughts of Aizen's betrayal and his battle with Aizen came rushing back one flashback after another. No matter how hard he tried to move on, those ugly thoughts and memories always replayed themselves over and over. What was worse was that those thoughts seemed to be getting worse. _Could it be that Aizen was still alive?_ Shaking his head free of the thoughts that plagued his mind, he changed into his Shinigami attire.

It was a bright shining morning outside. He slid open the door and stepped outside to meet the green scenery before his eyes for which the fourth division was well known for. Daffodils and dandelions were masterfully and carefully planted in the lush, green mini gardens outside in the main courtyard. A gentle breeze rose up and Ichigo took the time to smell in the scent of the flowers and the grass. It was just so fresh to him. But faintly mixed into that scent, he smelled something else, something familiar. He inhaled again to get the familiar scent again, but it was no more.

Ichigo made his way toward the divisional main gate that divided the boundary between the fourth division and the rest of Soul Society. Although he was relaxed, his determination was pumping strong from within as he remembered it was a special day today. Up ahead, he saw two guards stationed at the front of the gate. The guards each had a staff in their hand. But he knew that the staffs were only ceremonial. Their real weapons lay at their sides, their zanpakutos. He could also tell from their stance that even though they looked passive, they were alert. He knew because viewed from the back, it was clear that their stance allowed them to draw their zanpakutos quickly. Any poor soul who examined the guards from upfront would only see two passive guards. It made him more wary of Unohana, something he filed at the back of his mind. She was indeed a professional at the art of deception. For if she could make two guards seem passive and defenseless at the main gate, who knew how well trained her squad was? And to think that all the other squads made fun of the fourth squad for their mediocre battle skills. He figured that one day everyone would be in for a quick surprise.

"Good morning, Ichigo."

Surprised, Ichigo stopped and turned around. Not far off, it was Captain Unohana followed closely by Lieutenant Kotetsu at her side. Stopping his analytical thoughts, he toned down the seriousness that he knew was displayed on his face, and allowed himself to settle down. In a matter of seconds, he was back to the regular Ichigo that everyone knew him as. But just as quickly, a stray thought entered his mind. He wondered if his battle with Aizen had somehow changed his attitude and personality. Maybe it helped him mature, maybe not, he thought as they approached him. He hoped he wasn't becoming like Aizen, inheriting his ability to put on a mask. Although, wasn't that exactly what he was doing right now?

"Unohana? Why're you up so early?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo, did you forget my position as Captain in Soul Society and thus my responsibilities?" Unohana said with a smile. She hoped he was smart enough to figure out the hint in her response.

Ichigo brought his hand up and scratched his forehead as he began thinking. "Hm, nope. But that still doesn't answer my question," he said innocently.

_What! Is he that stupid? _ thought Unohana as she continued to regard him with a serene face and smile. But inwardly she sweatdropped. She wondered how he managed to beat Aizen who was a master tactician and could predict many moves well in advance, thereby giving him more than adequate time to prepare his defensive strategy before counterattacking.

"Ichigo, as a Captain I'll be attending your captain's test this morning," said Unohana matter-of-factly, causing Ichigo to blush in embarrassment. _Oh he really is like a strawberry when he blushes, _she thought and a small laugh escaped her lips.

"Huh, what's so funny?"

Regaining her composure, Unohana replied. "I'm sorry. Do you mind if I walk with you? We're both heading to the same destination it seems."

"Well sure, I guess," replied Ichigo. He kept thinking about that small kiss she gave him that day and wondered if this was related. But he quickly brushed off that thought. There's nothing wrong with walking together if we're going to the same place, he said to himself.

It was a quiet walk without much being said. Unohana would make a remark about the trees and flowers that they passed by, and Ichigo would just agree without much thought. Talking about the flowers and trees didn't really suit him. Besides, he was a little bit anxious about his upcoming test. Meanwhile, Kotetsu followed the pair from a safe distance behind. Far enough not to eavesdrop yet close enough to respond to any orders Unohana might give.

**INSIDE 1st Division Main Building**

"Silence!" spat Yamamoto as he tapped his staff three times on the wooden floor. "You all know better than to bicker about while we wait for the others to arrive."

The room fell deathly quiet at the voice of the captain-commander. There were only nine captains present in the room so far. Three of the thirteen divisions were yet to have their replacement captain ever since Aizen's defection. Instead, they were run by their lieutenant. The only captain missing was Unohana and that was what caused the talk between the other captains earlier on. Unohana was always one of the first to show up for a captains meeting. To be the last one to show up was unheard of.

Then the doors opened to reveal Ichigo and Captain Unohana walking in, with Unohana heading to her spot between Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Retsu, you sly woman," muttered Captain Kyoraku with a grin as she took her spot.

Meanwhile, all eyes were on Ichigo as he walked up to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, stopping a few metres away. If he felt pressured by the situation, it didn't show on his body expression.

Another loud tap sounded to get everyone's attention.

"I am sure you all know why we are here today. We are here to see if Kurosaki Ichigo is worthy to become a captain for the fifth division. For that he will require the approval of ten captains and to hold his own against two captains in battle."

The entire room was in shock except for Ichigo who was focused. It meant that even if one captain disagreed, Ichigo's promotion would be over in an instant. To everyone, it shocked them to see that Yamamoto still kept true to tradition considering the circumstances. When the law was written, it never took into account the absence of so many captains.

"Please state your disapprovals now."

Ichigo closed his eyes and turned his head down. He wasn't going to look over his back to see if anyone would actually disapprove. He trusted them.

"No objections? Then let us proceed."

Relieved, Ichigo opened up his eyes and kept his stare straight once again.

"Tch Sui-Feng, I'm surprised you didn't object his captaincy. Didn't you always refer to him as ryoka boy_?_" teased Captain Kurotsuchi. The tension in the room raised immediately after this. Everyone actually wanted to know why she would agree to allow Ichigo to be a captain. His fingers twiddled around as he playfully waited for her response.

"As much as I don't approve of his actions," she glanced at Ichigo, "He did defeat Aizen. I decided to give him another chance in that case." She knew that Captain Kurotsuchi wanted to embarrass her in front of everyone, but she would never allow that to happen. She continued, "Although, that doesn't mean he has my support completely." She stepped forward. "I volunteer to fight against Ichigo for his captain test."

"Very well then, is there anyone else who would like to step forward?" voiced Yamamoto.

"I also volunteer to test Ichigo for his captain test."

Captain Unohana stepped forward, surprising everyone in the room including Ichigo. There was suddenly some giggling coming from Captain Kyoraku. But that got silenced with one look from Unohana. Kyoraku being one of the oldest captains, knew how dangerous a revengeful Unohana was like.

**OUTSIDE 1st Division Main Building**

The assembled captains were standing on the low rooftops of the walls that bordered and overlooked the courtyard. This wasn't any courtyard, it was made to hold the fight between captain-level Shinigami. The walls were actually reiatsu-fortified, meaning it would take more than a simple swing or kido attack to break through it. The courtyard was much bigger than the other squad's and every captain had small flashbacks as they returned to the place where they were once tested. Standing inside the courtyard were Ichigo, and Captains Sui-Feng and Unohana.

"Begin!" issued Yamamoto in his old voice.

Neither one moved after that.

Ichigo immediately charged towards Sui-Feng, unsheathing his zanpakuto in the process. His eyes were blue with resolve. Thin, white strips of cloth gracefully unwrapped themselves in a circular motion as he closed in the distance. His chocolate-orange orbs darted between centre and left, anticipating any action from Unohana who was standing some distance behind Sui-Feng's right.

His actions surprised everyone on and off the arena. "Rushing in? What does he think he's doing?" questioned Hitsugaya with his arms folded. The other captains kept their silence, but their interested faces told otherwise.

After feinting a frontal strike, Ichigo sidestepped and forcefully swung his zanpakuto horizontally as he attempted to cleave Sui-Feng off from the waist. If Sui-Feng was surprised, she didn't show it. Instead, a small curl formed on her lips she parried the attack with her zanpakuto which was still in its unsealed form.

"Well aren't you a surprise?" she teased. "Let me show you one of mine."

_"Jinteki Shakusetsu_."

Her zanpakuto glowed bright yellow, forcing Ichigo to jump back or risk being temporarily blinded. When he looked up again, he realized she now held a black and gold gauntlet that extended down to her forearm.

She disappeared in a flash, forcing Ichigo to react with his battle-honed instincts. He swiftly spun around and blocked her attack from the rear.

"How do you like that?" she smirked, before spinning around with both her legs aimed straight for his head. Faced with no choice, Ichigo released one hand to block her kick aimed for the side of his head. It what was yet another stalemate as he caught her kick with a loud clap.

_What the hell King? You defeated Aizen and yet you can't land a hit on her._

Ichigo suddenly found himself transported back into his inner world. He hadn't been here since the last battle with Aizen. Confused, he looked around for the source of the voice.

_"What are you doing here? Where's old man Zangetsu?"_

_I hope you're not going soft again Ichigo. Go and finish her already. I don't want to put up with this any longer. Do really have time to be playing around? Weren't you going to fix the fifth division and deal with Hinamori and all that crap?_

Normally, Ichigo would have retorted back. But ever since his last battle with Aizen, he had actually formed a strong teamwork bond with his inner hollow.

_"Fine. I'll do it. But not because you told me to, because you actually have a point."_

_Good, now get out of here, you're pissing me off just standing there. Wait, I have an easier way actually, fire off a Getsuga Tensho in your Shikai form but let me know the moment before you actually do._

Ichigo raised an eybrow. _"You want me to…"_

_Just do it! Trust me, we can finish this battle easier if you do this._

_"Yeah I trust you." _Ichigo muttered.

Ichigo found himself in the process of a flash step as he regained consciousness in the real world.

"What the hell just happened?" yelled Sui-Feng, who was now crouching down gathering deep breaths.

Ichigo looked ahead and was shocked to see her uniform wrinkled and dirty. There were also some cuts on it, although he didn't notice any bleeding. He had some too, but it was nowhere near as bad as her.

_Old man did a better job than you Ichigo_, snickered his inner hollow.

Ichigo took the moment to look around the expressions of everyone around the courtyard. For the most part, everyone had interested and surprised looks of appreciation. Except for Yamamoto who looked as silent as ever. On the other hand, Unohana had a suspicious look on her face.

Sui-Feng suddenly controlled her breathing and got back up, head looking down. Ichigo suddenly saw some tears dropping down and dispersing into the sandy, dirty, ground. "Are you…" But he didn't get a chance to complete his words when Sui-Feng suddenly rushed in at blinding speeds. "Don't think you've won so easily!"

He could see her tears trail as she closed in swiftly. So she was crying, he figured. He didn't know why but it he felt sad to see her like that. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time right now," he said quietly.

_Well here goes. He quickly widened his stance and brought his sword up and pointing forward, making miniscule adjustments as Sui-Feng closed in. _

_Wait Ichigo! It was the inner hollow again. _

_What now!_

_When you say "Getsuga Tensho", just say it normally._

_Okay…_

"Getsuga Tensho," said Ichigo using his normal level of voice. He wondered what his Hollow had planned. Instead, nothing happened. A panic rose through him when he realized he was wide open for her oncoming attack. "Damn it!" _No Ichigo, don't move!_ It was old man Zangetsu. It took all his effort to actually obey his zanpakuto. All of sudden he felt a huge leap of reiatsu within his zanpakuto and a then a crescent-shape white attack prowled forward from the tip of his zanpakuto. Except that there was one thing glaringly different with this Shikai attack. It was way too powerful and he couldn't track its speed. But if he had trouble tracking the speed, then what of Sui-Feng? Oh no…

A panicked shout suddenly filled the air. "Bakudo no hachi juu ichi: Dankū!" Unohana had seen the whole thing, and clearly saw how dangerous that attack was. "Captain Sui-Feng, get out of the way!" she yelled.

It wasn't enough though as the attack ripped through the barrier and sliced clean through Sui-Feng. "No way…" A shocked look grew on Sui-Feng's face, who was too shocked to say anything. She looked up at Ichigo, betrayed. The barrier quickly put up by Unohana had quickly warned her, but there just wasn't enough time. She was now bleeding profusely, blood spraying everywhere. Her entire right arm had been cut off. A look of gasp and shock were present on all the faces of the spectating captains.

"Damn!" Ichigo was just about to run across, but Unohana was already at Sui-Feng's side. She was fully concentrated on her task of healing that arm back to its rightful body.

"Stay there," ordered Unohana. Ichigo only gulped at her harsh tone that was directed towards him.

Turning to the captain-commander, Unohana said, "I think we are all assured of Ichigo's combat capabilities," she voiced obviously. It was more of another way to let the captain-commander know that the fight was over.

Yamamoto nodded and did a shunpo, separating Ichigo from Unohana and Sui-Feng. "Ichigo, you will meet at the 1st Division Main Building to complete your promotion to Captain." With that Yamamoto and the other captains except for Unohana and Sui-Feng did a shunpo off the courtyard, leaving a stunned Ichigo.

"Well… what are… you waiting for?" a weak voice trembled with pain. It was Sui-Feng! "Go already!"

Ichigo looked at Unohana who nodded. Without a second thought, he did a shunpo and left.

**INSIDE 1st Division Main Building**

Everyone was back to their regular positions now, with Ichigo kneeling before captain-commander Yamamoto. The only ones not present were Unohana and Sui-Feng.

"Ichigo, do you accept the position of Captain of the fifth division?" asked Yamamoto. His usually closed eyes opened to small slits, revealing a glimmer of blue as he waited for a response.

Ichigo didn't respond right away. He thought instead. He thought if he truly deserved being a captain. If it was under any other circumstances, he would accept it gladly. But after what he just done, and knowingly done, confusion wrapped around his mind like snake ensnaring its prey. Unable to make up his mind and with the uncomfortable lingering silence in the Captain's Hall, he grew frustrated. _Calm down Ichigo_. It was old man Zangetsu. _Let me ask you, would you rather live your next day as a Captain or stay the same?_

_Now that you mention it, becoming Captain is the only way to right Aizen's wrongs, _Ichigo answered. Feeling Zangetsu recede back into his Zanpakuto, he gathered up his courage.

"Yes, I accept the position as Captain of the fifth division," he said confidently and truthfully.

"Very well," said Yamamoto. With that, he draped the Captain's haori over Ichigo. "Stand up Ichigo and turn around." Doing as he was told, Ichigo turned to face his fellow captains and friends. "I now declare Ichigo as Captain of the Fifth Division!" declared Yamamoto.

Ichigo didn't know what to expect. After all, he had almost fatally injured Sui-Feng during the test. But then suddenly cheers, laughter and clapping filled the hall. They all rushed over to him, eager to congratulate him.

"Good job Ichigo!" said Captain Kyouraku as he slapped his shoulder hardly as a sign of congratulations.

"Ichigo, you have my appreciation for what you did!" winked Captain Kurotsuchi, who then sauntered away to do some more lab work.

"Your movements were not refined, but you have my congratulations," smirked Captain Kuchiki. He seemed a bit happier than usual, but Ichigo was too caught up at his own confusion for what was going on so he didn't notice.

"Congratulations Ichigo for becoming a captain," boomed Captain Konamura. "I must leave now, but you if you require any assistance, I will be glad to help." He then left for the exit, but not before Ichigo thought he heard him mutter something. _Did I hear him say paperwork?_

"Ichigo you went overkill, but that's okay because at least you- Rangiku what are you doing here!" spat Captain Hitsugaya. She had both hands over Toushiro's eyes and held his head deep into her chest. "Don't mind us Ichigo, but congratulations anyhow," said Rangiku with a fake smile, who then proceeded to drag Toushiro away from the gathering.

"Ichigo, I will challenge you to a fight later tonight, alright?" asked Captain Zaraki who then turned around before waiting for a reply.

"Hey, I didn't say yes or anything!" yelled Ichigo. But his voice was drowned out by the sounds of all the other captains. "I don't get it, didn't I almost kill Sui-Feng by mistake?" he asked himself.

"Think nothing of that." Captain Ukitake approached him. "You may think what you did was bad, but it was not." He looked up and away from Ichigo. "These are captain-level battles. We're prepared and expected for these types of accidents," he explained.

"Well, if you say so…" said Ichigo, but he was still unsure about what had happened. Seeing his chance, Ukitake added in, "Ask Rukia, she can tell you everything."

"Do I have to remind everyone here each time that this place is not for celebrations?" voiced a tired Yamamoto. "Everyone, out now!"

There were a few sarcastic boos and grumbles from everyone, but soon enough the captains including Ichigo filed outside. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was night and dark outside already. How long did the battle last? Certainly not the all whole day! He decided to save his question for later.

"Ichigo we won't leave you to your duties, so we'll see you tomorrow!" They said their good byes, and soon enough Ichigo began to walk down the route to the fifth division barracks.

**5****th**** DIVISION**

Ichigo stared ahead as the gate of the fifth division soon came into view. He noticed two fire lamps outside were lit and there were two guards. He chuckled lightly as he wondered how they would react to seeing him. He thought of chibi versions of him and the guards fighting, before laughing it off. Man, Rukia's antics must be rubbing off on him, he thought.

"Halt! Who goes there?" demanded one of the guards. The two fire lamps actually served a greater purpose than providing light. It could extend a guard's vision by as much as five times just by looking at the shadows cast on the ground due to the fire lamp. Right now, there were three shadows, although the guards couldn't clearly see Ichigo as he was still quite far from the closest fire lamp.

Ichigo didn't stop, he just slowed his walking.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of the fifth division."

"Nonsense! We don't have a captain in this squad, and it's run by a lieutenant," stated the guard. Ichigo could faintly sense his panic, as if he were about to sound the alarm. "Don't come any closer, or we will-" he suddenly gasped and stood silent as Ichigo walked into the light of the fire lamp, revealing the white haori that he wore on top of his regular black Shinigami attire. The guards dropped to their knees and bowed their heads in shame, "Our apologies Captain Kurosaki, we didn't know there was a replacement captain, nor that it would be you. Sumimasen!"

Ichigo didn't say anything but kept on walking towards them. He could feel they were getting more nervous as he stepped closer. With just a few steps separating him and the guards, he stopped. "Rise," he commanded them. They did exactly as told and he inwardly he laughed at the power of a captain. "You can face me, I'm not that cold," he said coldly as he regarded them with a cold stare. Nervously, the guards looked to him with fear on their faces.

"Good, now have a good night," said Ichigo warmly, and he stepped past them and continued walking into the fifth division courtyard, stifling a laughter to himself. The guards were shocked, they hadn't expected a captain to be nice to them, nevertheless this one who appeared cold at first sight. As if reading their thoughts, Ichigo said aloud casually, "Don't worry, I don't bite. Oh and by the way, it would be nice if you let the others know about me when you're done your duties," which stunned the guards even more at his friendliness.

_Geez, you didn't have to be so mean_, said Hichigo.

_If I remember correctly, you're the mean one and not me._

_Thanks Ichigo, I'll take that as a compliment_.

_Besides, I just did it for fun. Did you see their faces? _Not getting a reply, he refocused his attention on the task at hand.

As he walked into the courtyard, there were more Shinigami there. Some were practicing their swords in mock battles, others were sweeping the grounds, others were folding laundry, and a few were jogging around doing practice laps. One by one, gasps of amazement and surprise arose as they noticed Ichigo walking in with his white captain haori. Impossible, was the thought on everyone's minds. Sensing the tension, Ichigo raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Uh… can someone tell me where the captain's room is?" he asked.

Suddenly, a nervous Shinigami rushed up to him. "S-sure I lead you to it. C-Captain… C-Captain…"

"Kurosaki. But you can call me Ichigo" Ichigo finished for her warmly. He was a bit surprised it was a girl, he wasn't expecting it. He hoped he came off as the friendly type and not the cold type.

"Please follow me Captain Kurosaki." The Shinigami was evidently less nervous and had stopped stuttering. "Thanks, and you are…" Ichigo asked politely. He was slightly interested in her and why she jumped right in to help.

"I'm Hinamori Momo, pleased to meet you," she bowed.


	4. Rukia

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait again. I know, it's been long but I've been really busy with university and never got the chance to flesh it out. Well as promised, here is the latest installment of Ichigo's Resolve. Advice, you may want to get something to eat as you read this because it's quite long. I would like to thank Aletheya for being my beta reader as she helped immensely to make this story as good as it is right now. As always, feel free to PM or leave your ideas in a review for how to make this story better, or if there is something you want to see between characters.  
**

Nievedrop, you're right that there is some darkness underneath Ichigo. He experiences conflict as he chooses whether to follow the right path or a darker path in order to achieve. Remember, it's all about resolve :)

Guest, you said a lot in that review pointing out all that awkwardness. I've tried to fix it up the best I can in this chapter. What do you think?

Quick-n-Popular, this chapter should answer your question of what Hinamori's impression of him will be :)

Corey, well finally here's the chapter. Orihime is going to be good, you'll see in this chapter!

SwordsmanofS, I like your input. Unohana and Hinamori will interact with Ichigo in this story. But the main pairing is still IchiRuki. I'll do my best to make sure that the interaction with Unohana and Hinamori don't go over the top.

DinieLuvYunho, Ichigo will interact with Hinamori, but not like the way he does with Rukia. I'll make sure the interaction with Hinamori doesn't go over the top.

Thunder Claw03, thanks! Sorry for the long wait :D

Damaio The End, yeah I didn't update this soon at all. Sorry! ^_^

Basil to Blithe, thanks for the review. It's good to know people who appreciate the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Rukia**

_"What's wrong, Rukia?"_

It was Sode no Shirayuki, the manifestation of her zanpakuto. She calmly glanced at Rukia with a solemn complexion that contained many thoughts.

Sode no Shirayuki had long, platinum hair that smoothly extended down to her waistline. That was its natural form whether she was walking around, in battle, or conversing with Rukia like she was right now. She wore a traditional, white furisode kimono befitting a high class individual. With smooth, white skin that gave her a natural beauty, her cold touch was deep with care and love and her movements were natural and graceful. She usually wore an emotionless mask on her face but with Rukia, she could reveal her true emotions such as worry, guilt, and sorrow. Right now, it was sorrow. She could tell how her owner was suffering on the inside, and it pained her as well. Although she could move and think independently, her emotions deeply mirrored her owner, Rukia.

Calm, graceful, cerulean-blue eyes moved from admiring the moon's beauty and instead glanced down on Rukia. It was a calm, cool night that both ice-type users would often relish for and come into the open night for a period of relaxation. The sound of silence filled the air as the wind was the only occupant in their immediate area. Night had finally descended, and the activity in Soul Society had noticeably died down as many Shinigami began to head back indoors. As always, this gave the two occupants currently on the rooftop of the thirteenth division a privacy that complemented the calmness of the night. Rukia was sitting with her legs hanging from the roof, and Sode no Shirayuki was standing close behind her to the side.

Not getting a reply, Sode no Shirayuki looked back up to admire the beauty of the moon again before sitting down next to Rukia. Trying to clear the depressing thoughts and tension, she swung her legs playfully and looked at Rukia expectantly. It was a rare show of childishness that caught even her raven hair owner by surprise.

Calming down her emotions once more, Rukia let out a long sigh. She knew that she couldn't hide her problems, try as she might, from her zanpakuto spirit. If it were anyone else, there was a good chance she would be able to outwardly deceive them, including her closest friends. Now that she thought about it, she didn't have any close friends with whom she could share her deep secrets with. Not even with Renji, who was a friend ever since her childhood days in Rukongai. This wasn't the first time she had to come clean with her zanpakuto, but over the many years, she still didn't like how she had to share everything with her zanpakuto just because it shared her thoughts, emotions, and behaviour. Conceding, she turned to Sode no Shirayuki.

Sensing Rukia was about to talk, Sode no Shirayuki put an arm over her to show her support.

"I…" Rukia started out lamely before coming out more confidently, "I don't know how he'll react." She turned back to stare towards the moon that was now shining brightly in the crisp, night air.

Sode no Shirayuki wasn't pleased.

"Rukia, there is nothing to hide from me. You of all people should understand that." She hoped to lighten her owner's burden for the better.

"Weren't you ready to tell him that time?"

She paused to allow Rukia time to understand her implication before continuing, "Indeed you loved him and were ready to tell him at that time, but what happened?" Seeing that Rukia's full attention was on her, she continued once again, "You buried them didn't you? During his recovery, you buried them and acted as if nothing happened. So that now, even when you want to tell him, you find that you can't. Am I correct, Rukia?" She gave a small stifle of laughter when she saw Rukia's eyes widen. Her eyes gleamed in amusement for a split second, something that wasn't unnoticed by her raven haired owner.

"How…" was all Rukia managed to say before Sode no Shirayuki gracefully stood up and stared into the night sky. A small smile graced her features. "Rukia…do you forget who I am?"

Rukia was stunned at the realization of her zanpakuto spirit's insight into her own mind, something so deep on a scale she had never experienced before.

Deciding it was time to reveal another helpful side to her dear owner, Sode no Shirayuki drew back her long platinum hair such that it appeared less wrinkled in the cool, night wind. It was a habit of hers to appear more organized when she presented herself. Only this time, she was presenting her owner with knowledge which wasn't shared before.

"I was and still am the most beautiful ice-type zanpakuto in Soul Society." Seeing realization in Rukia's purple eyes encouraged her to continue. "Do you not think that I was once chased after because of my beauty? Or have never harboured deep feelings and conflict with a loved one? Rukia, I know how you feel about this," Sode no Shirayuki finished and regarded her again.

"What do you think I should do?" Rukia asked nonchalantly, all previous thoughts of concern washed away. Deep down, she felt better that she was able to talk about her feelings with someone. Thinking about it more, she realized how lucky she was to have a zanpakuto such as Sode no Shirayuki at her side.

"Just be yourself. Don't think about it too much, you'll know when you're ready to tell him. Besides, Rukia, I don't want to see you like this. This isn't you," Sode no Shirayuki gave a short yawn. She continued to gaze out at the night sky while she waited patiently for Rukia's response. She could feel her owner's emotions were becoming less foggy and some of her characteristic attitude was starting to show itself again. She wondered if all zanpakutos were able to sense and mirror their owner's emotions and attitudes.

Rukia didn't know how to respond to those words of advice, it seemed too easy and direct. But then again, it wasn't the first time she had placed her faith in her zanpakuto spirit. That, plus the fact that Sode no Shirayuki had never let her down, even in tough situations, made her feel more at ease with placing her trust in her zanpakuto spirit. It would be in a new area because this conflict wasn't a physical battle, but a battle of the mind. Nevertheless, she truly believed in Sode no Shirayuki.

"Thanks. I'll think about it," Rukia gave a friendly smile, to which her zanpakuto spirit eagerly returned with one as graceful as her owner. Yes, she was sure now, she was sure that Rukia was starting to turn back into her old self. A self that she hadn't seen since Ichigo's last battle. She snapped out of her senses when she heard Rukia's voice.

Rukia still wasn't convinced. But she decided to lighten it up a bit, maybe she was indeed taking it too seriously. "So why didn't you tell me?" Rukia smirked at her platinum-haired zanpakuto who was caught staring at the unexpected question. "I never knew you had a side that was like this."

The platinum-haired zanpakuto smirked back as equally vicious. "Well, you never asked," she said before giggling. "Rukia, there is a lot that you still don't know about me. I was once a human as well. And so, I have my own set of talent, knowledge, and experience. I'm not just a tactician or fighter," she gave another yawn. "But ask me another time, I believe it's time to head back. We have that event coming up," she said with a wink.

Rukia's lips curled up into a soft smile, turning away from Sode. "I suppose so..."

Rukia thought silently to herself as she jumped down the rooftop with Sode following suit. She felt much lighter and less stressed. A feeling of gladness swept over her and with the wind gently blowing across her black kimono, she began to slowly walk at a relaxing pace to the barracks.

* * *

**5th Division**

Time seemed to stop for Ichigo as he heard the female Shinigami introduce herself. _H-Hina…mori? But how? This…can't be._ In shock, he grabbed her by the shoulders roughly. "Hinamori? Hinamori? Hinamori Is it really you?" he shouted, as if she was still a far way apart from him. Wide-eyed chocolate-orange orbs stared down at the female Shinigami, unable to believe the sight in front of it.

She was dreary white, much too pale to be considered healthy. Tired dark brown eyes indicated long, sleepless nights. A figure that had skinny arms and legs, it seemed like she hadn't eaten well either. He noticed her black hair was badly kept in a manner unfitting for a lieutenant. This wasn't the Hinamori he remembered. If she hadn't said her name, he would've overlooked her without a second thought. As this fact dawned on him, Ichigo couldn't help but keep his eyes fastened on her in surprise.

Hinamori nervously looked down and tried to pull away from Ichigo's grasp. But to no avail, his hands were too tight on her shoulders. It was certainly an awkward situation that was now the centre of attention within the fifth division.

Realizing his mistake, Ichigo quickly let go and she took a few nervous steps back. "I-I'm sorry Hinamori, I don't know what came over me," said Ichigo trying to make it sound natural. It wasn't exactly the truth but that was all he could say at the moment to try and remove the thick tension in the air.

"That's alright, Ichigo. Follow me, I'll lead the way," said Hinamori softly, who already had her back turned and was ready to lead the way. To Ichigo, it sounded like she viewed him with so much respect that she tolerated the awkward situation he had just placed her in. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. He didn't want her to be a pushover to those with more power, plus it seemed like she didn't value her life at all.

The walk to the sleeping quarters wasn't that far off as he imagined it would be. They crossed courtyards, small wooden bridges over river streams, and walked beside many garden trees. In the cool night air, it was a calm, peaceful walk. The two hadn't said anything to each other since, as Ichigo just followed Hinamori's footsteps.

Finally reaching the area that housed the sleeping quarters for the entire division, Ichigo was led to the one at the very end. It was also the largest. As he followed Hinamori up the steps to the entrance of his quarters, he wondered if he was feeling what Aizen felt like while walking up the stairs. The ascension of power. If he remembered correctly, the former captain Aizen had lived on the second floor.

"Kurosaki-taichou."

Shaken out of his thoughts, Ichigo refocused ahead and saw that Hinamori had opened the front sliding door, waiting for him to enter. He noticed the look of sorrow on her face and her hesitance to look directly at him but rather more at his feet. He wondered what he could do. He thought of her as a friend, but they weren't really friends. At least, not like him, Orihime, and the others. In fact, they barely knew each other, which complicated things much more. That plus the fact he wasn't good with complications in relationships, something his open and direct behaviour had always prevented from occurring in the first place. Quickly thinking on the spot, and brushing aside the snicker of his inner hollow, he came up with an idea.

Ichigo calmly walked forward towards the entrance. _Sorry Hinamori, but there's no way you're going to leave here easy._

With that, he quickly brought forth his zanpakuto and for a quick instant before its wrappings came loose, passed it to an unsuspecting Hinamori who barely registered his actions before she caught it with her bare arms.

"We'll meet in an hour by the squad entrance and don't forget to bring that," he ordered, hoping it sounded like a captain's command. The trick seemed to work because Hinamori had snapped out of her thoughts.

With a surprised look on her face, and cradling his large zanpakuto against her chest with both arms, she looked up at Ichigo incredulously.

"W-why are you giving me this?" she asked, believing her captain was completely out of his mind.

"You need to lighten up, Hinamori, that's all." Giving her a reassuring smile, he then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Just... trust me on this." Not getting an immediately reply, he decided to leave it at that.

He was stopped short when she suddenly looked up at him, something he didn't expect. Her eyes glowered with genuine concern and a plead for help, but that was quickly replaced by a blank expression. "So Kurosaki-taichou... What will we be doing later tonight?"

Ichigo wasn't really prepared for her question. He didn't even think she might come out of her stupor to ask him a question like that. He wondered what look he saw in her eyes momentarily. Looking left and right, Ichigo made sure no one could hear his next words. "Well, I'm still new to this captain role, so I need you to show me around and teach me how to do things properly around here," he said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I see. Well, I could certainly help with that. Thank you, taichou," bowed Hinamori once more, grateful to help with a request she thought was simple.

Her unexpected subtle smile wasn't missed by Ichigo, who unprepared for it as he might, easily caught it with his trained vision. Now he was the one who was surprised. Did she really just smile, he wondered to himself. Filing the thought for later, he came back to his senses. "Please, it's Ichigo. Also there's no need to bow to me, honestly it makes me feel old. See you later." Waving her off, he stepped inside and smoothly slid the door shut behind him, leaving his zanpakuto in her care. He didn't have a moment before his private thoughts were invaded once again.

_What the hell Ichigo! What are you doing, giving her your zanpakuto. Do you know how dangerous that is! _Hichigo yelled into his mindspace.

_Relax a bit, geez. It's only for an hour. I think that surprised her and brought her out of her thoughts a bit which is a good thing at this point. Other than that, I couldn't really give her a choice. As you can see, she's been rejecting all the help that everyone has tried to give her._

_So you think refreshing her thoughts by giving her your zanpakuto, no matter how dangerous, is actually a good idea?_

_No, that was only the beginning. It'll also force her to come out tonight and there we can finally have a conversation face to face._

Hichigo was silent for a moment which made Ichigo feel that something was amiss. _So what do you think, huh? _He brought up a finger and scratched his face as he waited for a reply.

He wasn't surprised when Hichigo's response was howling with laughter. _Ichigo, I don't see how this will work at all! You must be kidding me! You're a rock when it comes to people's feelings! If I were in control, I would've... _but Ichigo tuned him off right there and then.

As expected, thought Ichigo. Hichigo rarely supported his decisions and always liked to joke around, make jabs, and of course insult his abilities. At least he offered good advice during battle. Ichigo sighed as he continued walking down the corridor from the entrance that led to the living room.

It wasn't a fancy living room. In fact, it was quite simplistic with a small square wooden table and four wooden chairs. There was a Japanese calligraphy painting pinned to the wall that read "Gaze into the Sun". He wondered what that meant, but shifted his attention when he saw a waterbrush painting of Shinigami fighting one giant Hollow. Drawing closer, he noted the detail was accurate and the brushstrokes were even, as if whoever had painted the picture had excellent control of their brush. That was until he saw the signature, Aizen. He almost threw up and felt his insides churn upon reading it. _You think they'd have removed this by now,_ he said to his inner hollow. All he got back was a smirk but that was good enough for him. That was when he realized the floor he was standing on. It was some kind of hardwood floor that was laminated, very unlike the natural wooden cabin-like floors he had during his stay with the fourth squad. Maybe Soul Society had personalized it for him, trying to make it look like his home back in the real world. It made him think about his hometown, Karakura Town. He stopped to reminisce about his family back in the real world. _Dad, Yuzu, Karin._ _I never even said goodbye to you guys,_ he thought to himself. He realized the cost he had paid in rushing to become a Captain without consulting his family first. _Such a fool, _he said to himself. His knuckles tightened as he continued to think about that decision. Seconds drew unto minutes until the pain dug from his nails reminded him of his present situation.

Wiping a tear that threatened to cloud his vision, he turned around from the wall that had the painting on it and scanned around the living room. There was a sofa and the lighting was done by light bulbs. That confirmed it, he was sure someone had tinkered with his living quarters to make him feel at home as much as possible. He couldn't think of anyone, but his best guess was Rukia. After all, she had stayed at his place many times before when she had missions in the real world. _Rukia_, he wondered what she was up to right now. If it was her, he really didn't know how to thank her for her kindness. Not just for making his new home feel like home, but now that he thought about it, it was her all along. It was her who taught him how to fight, it was her who teamed up with him and fought against Hollows back home, and it was also her who was involved in some way or form in every fight of his. Thinking back, he tried to remember if he had ever thanked her for anything or let her know he was grateful for her help all these years. _Damn it, I was too arrogant at the time_, he swore to himself. At the same time, he recognized that his spunk and courage were responsible for his rapid growth as a Shinigami._ Well time to turn down the spunk and grow up a bit_, he figured.

At that moment, he heard sounds of commotion outside. _What the heck, trouble already? Everything was quiet just a moment ago_, he thought to himself

With a sense of impatience he quickly hustled to the door and opened it.

"Damn Ichigo you actually look cut out for that uniform." Ichigo was stunned. "R-Renji? Why are you here? How did you even know I was a-"

"Captain?" Renji finished for him, not bothering to hide his all-knowing smirk. Checking both ways for any potential eavesdroppers, he quickly leaned in and whispered, "Well, the old man was willing to let us in on the secret. You know, before it becomes all official and all of Soul Society finds out. But damn Ichigo, you actually beat me to becoming Captain-"

"Renji, don't. You know I wasn't in going to, the old man just asked and I just felt I had to accept."

"Yeah I know already, Ichigo. Well anyways, we're having dinner to celebrate, so let's get going"

Ichigo slightly stiffened up as he remembered he already had something with Hinamori planned. _Well, a change of plans wouldn't hurt_, he said to himself. He quickly ran back inside to make sure he didn't leave anything before running outside to meet Renji.

"So uhm... how's Hinamori doing?" asked Renji, careful to lower his voice in case Hinamori was actually nearby. After all, everyone knew that the ill-famed lieutenant of fifth division was Hinamori.

Ichigo caught note of Renji's lowered tone. "Not good, I'll need to work with her to get her back to normal. Let's talk about this later."

Renji could see that although Ichigo was speaking casually, he had a serious expression. He got the meaning to save it for later. The two nodded and started walking.

It wasn't long until they exited the gates of the fifth division. Seeing Hinamori waiting patiently some distance away, Ichigo called out to her.

"Hinamori, over here!" he waved to her. He thought about whether to tell her about the change of plans, but decided not to do so. After all, it wasn't necessary considering how she didn't know what he had originally planned.

"Kurosaki-taichou, Renji," said Hinamori giving them a questioning glaze. "Is something the matter?" she asked, wondering why the two were together.

"Is something the matter, huh? Why do you have Ichigo's zanpakuto with you?" asked Renji cluelessly.

"You mean this?" replied Hinamori, cutely pointing to the huge sword that strapped across her back. "Uhm... it's for..."

"She was just taking care of it for me for a while," said Ichigo, trying hard to hide is embarrassment of not having his zanpakuto by his side. "Here, I'll take it back."

Hinamori silently obliged and began taking off the strap that allowed her to carry the sword on her back, much like how Ichigo also carried it. Ichigo watched in amazement. He couldn't believe she actually made a makeshift strap in such a short period of time, and how she easily carried his huge zanpakuto with her. But that wasn't all, she effortlessly in one single-handed swooping motion handed back his zanpakuto.

Hinamori shifted her glances between Ichigo and Renji, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Hinamori, are you ready?" said Ichigo. He wondered if it was normal for a Captain to say such words, but his doubts were cleared when he saw Hinamori nod her head. "Where are we going again, Renji?"

"It's located in Rukongai. Can't risk letting others see you before the official announcement, so Rukongai it is. Not like any Shinigami will trust the rumours that come from there anyway."

In a flash the three Shinigami disappeared with Renji leading the way.

* * *

The three of them landed in the middle of a busy street that was surrounded by the street-side houses and shops. They were in the most popular district in Rukongai that was famous for its nightlife and usually had a lot of people out at this time. It was inevitable for the group to appear out of nowhere and with their combined strong spiritual pressure, especially Ichigo's, they were instantly the centre of attention. Within a three hundred and sixty degree radius, everyone in the nearby vicinity was looking at them as if time had stopped. There were mixed expressions of surprise and fear, but the remaining held a confused expression. It wasn't long until they recognized the sacred, traditional Captain's white uniform flowing pleasantly with the hot night wind. Not only that, but this Captain was flanked by two vice-captains, something that no one had seen before.

The crowd suddenly moved back a few steps, their eyes on the orange-haired Captain who radiated strength, confidence, but most surprisingly a kind expression. But they weren't convinced. After all, they all knew too well the former captains of Soul Society, Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin, were masters at deception. They had paid dearly for that. Some wounds take more than just time to heal, and these people were a perfect example of that.

Normally, Ichigo wouldn't have cared. But with his new responsibilities and rank, he knew that he couldn't be the rash and impulsive Shinigami he once was. He was a leader now, that would soon be giving directions, and not plainly a warrior who obeyed commands. Turning to Renji, he asked, "What do we do?"

Renji shrugged, "Just keep walking, they'll know."

Taking the first step and with Renji closely following his left and Hinamori his right, Ichigo slowly walked forward. Renji was right. The crowd was relenting and with each step, they pushed back to make more room for him, dividing the crowd into two.

"Do you really know where you're going, Ichigo?" asked Renji.

"Must be somewhere here, I can feel their reiatsu," replied Ichigo, not bothering to look back at Renji. What he didn't say was that he could only feel Rukia's. His reiatsu-sensing capabilities were still not yet developed and lacking in tracking and perception. He wondered why it was always like that. Maybe it was due to Rukia transferring her powers to him that fateful night, many years ago. It was the event that started everything.

"Heh, let me show the way. The way you're going, we'll be there by midnight," snorted Renji.

Ichigo looked back to see how Hinamori was doing, but her expression was blank. He inwardly sighed. This wasn't the Hinamori that he had heard about.

The atmosphere in the restaurant was eccentric. Like most places in Rukongai, the buildings were old and run down. Inside, the place itself looked much older than it did with its poor lighting, and worn out wooden tables and chairs. Taking a glance, one might even conclude that the place was dirty and unkempt. In fact, there wasn't even a front door, the front entrance was plainly open with a patterned drape hung to mid-shoulder level from the top of the door-frame. That didn't stop them from making great business every night though. This was the epitome of nightlife in Rukongai for the middle-class, which wasn't saying much because Rukongai was a single class altogether by itself. It didn't matter, though, people knew how to enjoy themselves and in the company of others regardless of the surrounding environment. One could also say that the run-down environment contributed to the feeling of being in Rukongai. Also, the raucous spirit and night fever of the people were more than infectious. Simply put, this was the perfect place to be casual, hang out, have fun, and enjoy the scenes and sounds of the night. This was also the reason why a certain raven haired Shinigami had chosen the place to celebrate Ichigo's captaincy.

It happened again once the three of them stepped into the restaurant. The chatter almost died down as everyone began staring at the three Shinigami. A fair amount also rose up from eating and stared down hard at the three of them with arms crossed. Again, Shinigami were not very welcome in Rukongai. To have three suddenly come in, not to mention one in a captain's haori together with two lieutenants became a sudden cause of concern for everyone. They knew that Shinigami rarely came, and if it did, it was mainly due to bad news.

"Settle down, settle down. Please, there's nothing to worry about," came the smooth voice of a woman who was obviously trying to deflect attention from the group. Her voice was clear and friendly, but there was a feeling of authority and control behind those words. She instantly caught Ichigo's attention. She had long red hair that framed a beautiful clean face and went down to her shoulders. She seemed to be around their age due to her height. Her kimono dress was revealing but that wasn't all. From that, Ichigo saw that she was well-built and was definitely a fighter, unlike the many people that he had seen on the streets. He wondered who she could be but couldn't quite place her at the moment.

"My my, if it isn't Renji Abarai. Coming to visit me again?" she cooed as she came closer to the group and stopping before Renji. She eyed Renji curiously before turning to the others. "I see you brought a captain with you today too."

Renji plain ignored her before turning to his friends. "That's the owner and an old friend," he deadpanned to Ichigo and Hinamori.

"Renji! You spoiled my entrance," she laughed.

"You have an old friend?" asked Ichigo looking like a "dumbass" anime-style as he shakily pointed his finger between Renji and her. On the other hand, Hinamori stifled a laugh. "Not many people know about her, Kurosaki-taichou. Renji hopes to keep her safe by keeping his relationships hidden."

"Alright, we have some business to get to," excused Renji as he led the group away from her and towards the back of the restaurant. Ichigo and Hinamori both gave her a small smile as they passed her, which she only too happily returned.

As they made their way to their table, Ichigo's eyes were focused on Rukia. She wasn't dressed any differently, but she had a pleasant, clean look about her that he liked.

"Wait, where are you headed Renji?" asked Ichigo as they suddenly veered around a corner and out of sight of everyone. Hinamori looked confused as well, but she patiently held in her questions and instead chose to see where this was headed.

"Well, I figured we'd give them a surprise. You know, make this a bit more interesting," explained Renji.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Ichigo. The smirk in Renji's eyes made him have a bad feeling about this.

"Simple, we're going to shunpo to our seats from here," said Renji with amusement gleaming in his eyes. Hinamori suddenly spoke up with interest, surprising them both. "Renji, do you remember the last time we did this while we were in the Academy?"

"Yeah, we scared the heck out of Kira. We're going to do the same here." They both turned to Ichigo to see his reaction to all of this. He seemed to be in deep thought. Unknown to both, he was trying to think of a way to surprise Rukia. That would definitely get back at her for all those times she stayed at his home and all those silly arguments, he figured. "Let's do this," said Ichigo feigning a smile.

On the count of three, the three of them flashed themselves into existence at the table, surprising all of the participants. But none so more than Rukia.

"Ichigo!" A shocked Rukia quickly gasped in awe at the orange-haired figure sitting across her in a captain's haori. His body posture was confident and relaxed, and he was giving her a warm smile. She couldn't help but notice how natural the haori looked on him. It cleanly accentuated his lean and fit body because the folds were in all the right places from his shoulders to his elbows, and she was sure if she looked, near the waist as well. She could sense an aura of maturity, responsibility, and authority that wasn't there before. It was faint but it was definitely there. Thinking to herself, Rukia wondered if somehow the fight with Aizen had smoothed out Ichigo's character by softening his roughness. His impulsive decision-making that came from his desire to protect, his behaviour that looked beyond rules, and his easygoing nature which often meant things weren't given full attention until they manifested into danger. Was that all starting to change? What would become of the Ichigo that she knew? Rukia shook the thoughts from her head as she gathered herself.

Taking a napkin to wipe her mouth before proceeding, Rukia regarded Ichigo calmly. But her obsidian eyes beamed with interest that wasn't missed by Ichigo. "Ichigo, or should I say Kurosaki-taichou?" she said with an all-knowing smile.

Deciding to play along, Ichigo rested his head to the side on one hand as if he was contemplating his thoughts before answering. "Surprised?" he smirked.

"Heh, barely!" Rukia folded her arms and looked to her left trying to feign disinterest. If anything, she was. But there was no way she was going to let the success get up to his head if she could help it.

"Well, then I guess you don't want to see this," said Ichigo, taking out a piece of folded paper and drawing everyone's attention. He carefully unwrapped it before showing it off, giving everyone a chance to look at it. In short, it was a chibi drawing that depicted him giving out orders arrogantly while Rukia was blindly obeying. It didn't take long for Rukia to put away her admiring thoughts and react to that.

"Give me that!" Rukia protested, trying to rip the sheet of paper away from Ichigo's fingers.

"Oh no, you don't," said Ichigo gleefully just barely keeping the paper away from her grasp. Meanwhile, everyone else at the table which included Renji, Hinamori, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, and Ganyu just looked on with sweatdrops.

"Ichigo," voiced Orihime worriedly. Under the dim lighting, her orange hair appeared a dark brown to Ichigo, which caught him by surprise. "What's up, Orihime?" asked Ichigo. It was at that moment that Rukia grabbed the sheet of paper from him and began to look at the Chibi drawings. "Not bad Ichigo, but not as good as mine" she chuckled lightly before putting it away.

Orihime continued while looking down, "Are you feeling alright?" The question drew everyone by surprise. "I mean... you just became a captain and all," she paused and looked up at Ichigo, allowing him to see her worry swirl around in her eyes.

Ichigo relaxed at her question, fearing it was something much worse. "I'm fine, Orihime, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, I have Rukia and Hinamori here to help me along the way." Hearing his praise, Rukia couldn't help but feel proud. To hear that from Ichigo meant a lot to her. Sure it wasn't much, but Ichigo rarely gave credit or words of thankfulness. Though it was true that his behaviour wasn't a suck-up type where he would thank everyone for everything, she found it admirable for him to say that. Hinamori didn't show much though, but she did drift out of daydreaming upon hearing her name being called.

"In that case, I'm happy that you're happy," smiled Orihime, doing a complete one-eighty on her emotions. She was trying to please everyone although deep down she couldn't help but feel worried for Ichigo. She was smart enough to know that big changes rarely came without any problems.

"Well, Ichigo, here's a gift for you from all of us," said Uryuu, adjusting his glasses for a better fit as he spoke. "Chad?"

Chad reached down and came up a small box. "Congratulations, Ichigo," he said while handing it over to Ichigo.

Taking the small box, Ichigo noted that it was so small that he could hold it in one hand. It wasn't taped so he was able to open it with ease, which revealed a silver ring. "Huh what's this?" asked Ichigo. He curiously examined the ring as he tried to figure out its purpose.

"It's a reiatsu-container," explained Rukia. "It takes any excess reiatsu from you and stores it for use later on." Leaning in, she asked, "Are you going to try it on?"

"I'll put it on later," said Ichigo a bit uncomfortably. After that there was an awkward silence followed by multiple stomach growlings that caused everyone to laugh. It was Chad who was gentlemanly enough to place the orders.

It didn't take long for the food to come, before they all began to eat.

"So how does it feel... to be a captain now," asked Uryuu in his analytical voice. Not once did he look up at Ichigo, but instead concentrating on cutting his food.

The attention was now shifted to Ichigo. Everyone had wanted to ask that question. Looking up at Uryuu, Ichigo saw that he looked a bit stressed. Or rather, it seemed his mind was preoccupied on some other matter. "It's different, I guess," said Ichigo with a full mouth. Seeing the intrigued look on their faces, he continued, "I have to think about everyone else now and with the fifth squad the way it is right now, there'll be a lot of changes." He turned to Hinamori and saw her sad expression, causing him to sigh inwardly.

"I see..." said Uryuu. "So have you got anything planned yet, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shifted a bit and his eyes wavered. He knew he couldn't lie to Uryuu but at the same time he didn't want to let Hinamori know. Some of his plans involved her and it was very important that she did not find out for the time being. "Yeah, but I haven't really thought them out yet." The look he got from Uryuu told him everything. He knew Ichigo wasn't telling the whole truth, but he would accept that for now.

"In any case, we still have some time before we leave," said Uryuu, "We want to help you, Ichigo."

Those words surprised Ichigo, not expecting such kind heartfelt words from his friend. From their glances, he could see that they all shared the same opinion. A swell of emotion suddenly surged up inside Ichigo and he felt his eyes get teary.

"Woah, Ichigo you aren't getting all teary, are you?" asked Ganju who was eating messily. Ichigo grinned at him as he wiped the little tears away with his forearm, "Not even."

"There's something I want to ask you," said Rukia, to which Ichigo nodded. "What is it?"

"That form you were in when you defeated Aizen. Just what in the world was that?" Ichigo winced on the inside and suddenly felt all the warmth leave him. She could have asked anything else but that question. That was one question that he did not want to answer, and certainly not right now. Her obsidian eyes focused straight into him, not begging but demanding an answer.

Ichigo started slowly, "Well, the thing is, I...", he paused to rephrase his words for a lesser effect but decided to let it out entirely to his friends. "That was my complete Hollow transformation." There was no way he was going to hide in the shadows now that he had accomplished so much. If they had any objections and wanted to challenge him on this issue, he would gladly face them head on. There were a few shocks and gasps around the table, mostly coming from Ganju and Hinamori. The rest had an idea that Ichigo was tapping into his hollow powers, but this was the first time that he confirmed it. Not only that, but it was a complete transformation, surpassing their expectations. Deciding to lessen the tension, he added calmly, "I have full control over my powers, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I hope you do, Ichigo," said Rukia, heaving a sigh. She still had some reservations about Ichigo's unholy power, but for now she was satisfied with his answer. At least he came clean about it, she thought to herself.

There was a brief moment of silence after which a hell butterfly sudddenly popped into view and landed softly on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looked at it curiously but didn't dare to move, the first time being so up close to it.

_A large group of Menos Grande have been detected outside the West Gate. The fifth squad is to respond immediately. Count fifty and rising, please take caution. -Y._

"It can't be," gasped Orihime.

"Wait, that's strange, the second squad is usually the first response to any threats both internal and external," explained Rukia.

"Well then why is..."

Looks of shock and horror grew on their faces as they realized the implications. Ichigo suddenly stood up. "Hinamori! I want you to gather the second division. The rest can come with me."

"But why not-"

"There's no time!" Ichigo hissed impatiently, involuntarily flashing his immense reiatsu and surprising everyone. Hinamori was quickly put into her place as she left at once via shunpo. Ichigo instantly regretted his impulsive behaviour, but quickly focused on his group again.

"We're going, now," he stared hard at them, more frustrated with himself than with the others.

* * *

They couldn't believe their eyes when they got there. Bodies were strewn over the wasteland, and the ground was sprayed with crimson blood. Shinigami blood. The battlefield, or what was left of it, was silent as the wind blew without any thought. A lot of bodies laid flat on the ground, with some slumped against trees, and others on the ground in awkward positions, probably how they looked at their time of death.

"Impossible..." muttered Rukia as she worriedly scanned the dead. They were from the second squad, with both Onmitsukidō and regular second squad members among the dead, judging by their uniforms.

A sudden movement caught their eyes, whom they easily identified from the purple collar. Omaeda!

They quickly ran up to him. "What happened here?" said Ichigo loudly, trying his best to not shout under the stressful circumstance.

Orihime knelt down to inspect his injuries. _"Sōten Kisshun!" _

Omaeda was hurt badly. His uniform was roughed up and dirt lightly covered his face. He couldn't even lift himself up as much as he strained. His limbs were probably all broken. It disgusted Ichigo. Not his ugly face, but his painful condition. "Ichigo..." he mouthed, his voice barely as it whisper. "Tell me me what happened," said Ichigo immediately. "They, they..." started Omaeda but he began breathing harder and harder. "I need to know, please!" pleaded Ichigo. "They're here," said Omaeda using his last strength to push away the pain so that he could pronounce the words Ichigo needed to hear. "Here? What do you mean?" shouted Ichigo.

"Orihime!" Ichigo looked at Orihime.

"I know, I know, I'm doing my best already," she patiently responded. "He's passed out, that's all."

"What does he mean they're here?" said a frustrated Ichigo, turning to the group. But they were just as stumped as he was.

Ichigo suddenly jumped back, his battle instincts telling him there was danger. Chunks of dirt flew into the air as a footmark suddenly appeared on the ground. The group took a circular defensive position as each person guarded against an attack from one direction.

"They're invisible!" shouted Ichigo. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw that the others had avoided the unseen attack. Could it be possible that they timed their simultaneous invisible attacks to wipe them out at once? A sudden surge in reiatsu forced him to refocus ahead, he could see it! "Cero!" he cried. Leaping out of harm's way and turning to face the group, he noticed that there six charged ceros. One for each of them which included Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Ganju. Luckily enough, each of them were able to take notice and leaped out at the last possible second.

"Guys, out of the way, I'll take care of this," shouted Uryuu. To emphasize his point, he drew out Ginrei Kojaku, his Quincy bow that was radiant blue.

Perfect, thought Ichigo. They wouldn't need to be able to see them, they just needed to hit them. With Uryuu's bow that could fire twelve hundred arrows per second, it should be easy.

A massive wave of blue energized arrows shot through the air. Left, centre, and right the Menos Grande lost their invisibility shield as they were struck down. A clean sweep. It was a relentless attack, with efficiency at its highest point as almost all arrows struck the massed Menos Grande. At the end of the barrage, they counted almost a hundred dead.

"Kurosaki-taichou!" came a shout. It was Hinamori, and she had the rest of the fifth division behind her. There were only five others behind her.

"Looks like we're done here," said Renji as he bent down to examine the corpses.

"Umm… Hinamori?" Ichigo asked politely.

"Yes, taichou?"

"Why are there only five members of the squad behind you? Where are the others?" he pointed out.

"I'm sorry, but these were the five who were ready to come at a moment's notice," replied Hinamori. She looked down to hide her shame.

"Hate to break it to you Ichigo, but your squad is plain out of shape," noted Rukia. Walking up to Ichigo, she looked up to see his reaction and was surprised to see anger on his face.

"And why were the others not battle ready?" asked Ichigo. He sounded pissed and everyone who looked up in surprise saw it. His right hand which was still holding his zanpakuto clenched hard, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"They… they don't think I have the authority anymore," said Hinamori. If Ichigo had looked at her, he would've seen tears falling down her face. But he wasn't. He was staring hard at the ground as anger grew inside him.

Hinamori couldn't take it anymore. "Ichigo, I-," but it was too late.

"We're done here, let's move," said Ichigo as he began walking back to the main gate of Sereitei leaving behind Hinamori and the others.

"Ichigo, wait!" called Rukia as she ran after him.


End file.
